Eternity
by fineontheoutside
Summary: "Eternity was a long time for someone to be alone." Kaito finds Pandora and asks Aoko out. He lets slip that he's Kaitou Kid and things go downhill from there.


Eternity was a long time for someone to be alone. Especially for someone like Kaito who lived on the attention given from others, namely Aoko. He was always surrounded by people and that was the only life he knew. Whether it was presenting a prank in front of the class in his school uniform or in the presence of the entire city dressed in a white tux with a gem that didn't belong in his reaches, securely in the palm of his hand, he thrived.

He found an interminable life fascinating. From reasons of his late father or from his own curiosity he found himself in desperate search of it. So when he stole it for himself after years and years of infamous presentations and heists, he was quite pleased with himself, to say the least. Kaito even asked out a classmate he had fancied for years with such confidence and grace that he wouldn't have been able to muster without the small, red rock resting in his pocket.

The heists suddenly stopped without so much as a letter to conclude the magic shows. There was never another word from the infamous thief. His ever so loyal and adoring fan girls slowly moved on to pop stars and detectives. The news reporters found other ways to retain the attention of their audience. He found little reason to continue the masquerade any longer.

"What do you think made him stop?" Aoko asked him once, late at night. Her head rested against Katio's chest, where she felt the most comfortable and safe. He squeezed her hand. "He probably got his hands on a real jewel." She smiled so contently that night, in complete oblivion. She seemed so secluded and soothed resting against the steady breaths and heartbeats of her boyfriend. He loved her too much. It would've been better if he let her lay against him and share the rare moment of silence they had began to treasure.

It dug into him. _Say it, say it say it. _

"I really love you," he muttered. It was warm and the comfort of Aoko by his side made him drowsy. "I know Kaito, I love you too," she replied gently. He had to say it, the something that he longed to tell her since before they first went out. "Do you know Pandora?" he asked. "I heard of it," she yawned. "It's a gem hidden inside another one. It's said it can shed immortality with its tears." "As always, you know a lot about trivial things." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. He kissed her awake and spoke in an excited whisper.

"It's real, you know. Pandora. I found it one night as Kid. Listen, I've already drank-" Aoko suddenly shifted her weight away from him and fell onto the floor as a result. Her body made a hollow thud as she made impact with the hardwood floor. "What do you mean 'as Kid'?" Aoko's eyes flared with confusion and anger. Kaito snapped awake as he tried to take it back. He tried to say something that would redeem him from the drunken mistake he made. He no longer felt the fatigue course through his body but was rather replaced with fear and adrenaline. He couldn't say anything; it would've been in vain. His dear Aoko, so frail and strong at the same time, contaminated her eyes with pools of realization and regret, ran out of his house.

He should've ran after her. He should've stopped her from leaving, held her tight and explained from the beginning when a famed magician burned to his death from a magic trick gone bad. He should've done something, anything. He could've saved her, but instead, he accepted that he had fucked up once again in his life and let her run away from where he couldn't reach her. Really, it happened so soon. She left him and that was that, to put simply.

She cried when she returned to her own home. Broke down into fresh tears that stung with the leaching cold that scratched at her entity. She cried because finally, finally, finally, Kuroba Kaito cracked a fragment of his unreadable poker face to which she could find the fault in his lies that she took and believed as something like a bible.

"I'm home Otou-san," she called out in a cracked voice. There was no reply and the silence bullied her into tears again. Her father always worked on Saturday nights. How could she forget that? Saturday nights were the evenings that the infamous Phantom Thief would reside most of his appearances in.

She was killed by two thieves that night. One betrayed her and stole her heart. The other panicked and stole her life.

It was that simple. A common thief that believed no one was home pulled a trigger in the Nakamori resident. Yet the bullet not only passed through the body of a young girl but seemed to have torn into the sanity out of a boy the same age as her. Kaito, from then on, traveled. He wandered through the city of Los Angeles, Sydney, London. He went anywhere to keep him from thinking about Aoko.

He never went to her funeral. He left as soon as he heard she was murdered. Went to Las Vegas to where his mother was at first. He believed Aoko wouldn't want him to show his face at her funeral after he revealed what he had done. Still, he sent his regards by sending an anonymous bouquet of brilliant red roses. There were eighteen of them, the same handful of numbers that Nakamori Aoko had shared the world her Gloria. There was too few of them. There was no note attached, no apology, yet there were a few classmates of Aoko that hung their head and looked away when the priest asked who gifted the girl the beautiful flowers. His name hung in the air like a thick fog. Unspoken.

To be alive, Kaito believed, there needed to be a complete cycle of birth and death. His cycle of life did not include death. Kaito, neither living nor dead, still walks aimlessly around the world trying so hard to pass the time and lead him to the death he longs for. There was once a time when he believed that he and Aoko, strong, beautiful, Aoko would see the world together as time passed them by without touching them. He believed that Aoko would have been by his side, unaging just like him, laughing and smiling just as she always had.

He once thought that his legacy would have been the legend of the man behind the poker face that stole gems in a gallant, magical fashion that would be admired for generations to come. He thought he and Aoko would have left his mark on the world as two lovers that had the time to do everything they desired together.

In the end though, the story of Kaito Kid disappeared just as he vanished, and Aoko was dead. He thought the evidence that they lived would be an epic tale told to children before bedtime. Really though, the only piece of existence that he remains today survives in the form of red roses that are placed on Aoko's grave once a year.

_AN: Personally, I don't think that Kaito would have chosen an eternal life but for the sake of a more heartbreaking story, let's say that he does so he could spend all the time in the world beside Aoko. _

_I'll try to update more, I'm sorry. I'm just so busy. _

_Review?_


End file.
